Ilathion Silverleaf
A grim faced Kaldorei. Ilathion is skilled at slaying and tracking demons. Do not confuse him with a Demon-hunter, he uses no form of fel or arcane magic. Background Being born in Moonglade Ilathion has always loved being outside and in the great forests of the Kaldorei. His father Arthion was a druid who both slept and was awake. He, along with Ilathion and his twin sister Arthara, fought with Fandral in the War of the Shifting Sands. Arthion had always hoped that Ilathion would show signs of Druidism or at least be enthusiastic about it but Ilathion, like his sister, favoured the bow. This disappointed Arthion but instead he taught them about the animals and creatures of nature. Arthion showed his children which plants could be used for remedies and nourishment yet it was his twin who went on to learn more about alchemy and herbalism. Ilathion and his twin never knew their mother. When she was brought up in a conversation their father would always change the subject. He will only tell them that she is a sentinel. This is what aspired Arthara to become a sentinel herself but being male, Ilathion could not join the Night elven army. Instead he travelled around Ashenvale and other forests, learning about every grove and every hill. He would help various people and animals. For instance, should a species become overpopulated he would cull it and should a species become close to extinction he would try his best to protect it. With the coming of the younger races, Ilathion has changed somewhat. He joined the forces of the allied races of Azeroth who stood firm on Mt. Hyjal. There he finally saw demons. When Ilathion was young his father use to tell him and his sister about the War of the Ancients and the Burning Legion. Because of this Ilathion had had a strong hatred of demons for what they had done to his people. Seeing them destroying and desecrating his home like they had done ten thousand years ago fuelled his hatred and he spent the battle focusing on the demons to learn their weak spots and how they fought. After the battle he was very curious about this other continent. Ilathion made up his mind and decided to go on a long trip to explore the new world. He bought passage on a human ship, heading for Stormwind. He had heard that this city was the last of the great human city-states so he decided that it would be his first stop. What he saw was not what he expected. A city of stone, an industrialized fortress. Disgusted by it, Ilathion left it early to see what kind of nature lay outside Stormwind. Ilathion went through the southern part of these Eastern Kingdoms, observing the war-torn land. He had much joy in studying new animals and the plants, especially in Stranglthorn Vale. After a year travelling down south, the Night Elf decided that it was time to move north. He did not stop long in the Burning Steppes and the Searing Gorge, considering the land dead and not worth his time. Upon arriving to Loch Modan Ilathion met Dwarves. He had seen some with the Alliance but had never actually met them face to face. He had also heard old tales about Earthen who aided in the Ancient War. Ilathion had a hard time making his mind up about Dwarves. They were (and still are) true to their word, honourable and trusyworthy. Ilathion was curious about them and thus decided to investigate them further. But even though he was beginning to grow fond of them, the Dwarves are opposites to Elves. Ilathion couldn't stand being in Ironforge for long, as it was far worse than Stormwind, but he went there none-the-less. Straight away, Ilathion noticed the Dwarven affinity for ale. Of course he had had Moonglow when Night Elves celebrated the Lunar Festival but he had never really tried any other drink. Ilathion tried but disliked ale and mead. He preferred port and wine as it was in a way similar to Moonglow, but in his opinion, none of them could come close to Moonglow. Another thing he was introduced to in Ironforge were the Gnomes. Now they (to Ilathion) were annoying little men, the hight of a human child. He knew that they meant well but their endless devices that kept going against nature gave him the view of them that they were insane. However he sees them, as in fact he sees most races, as wayward children. Ilathion stayed with the Dwarves for two weeks before going further north. In that time, the Dwarven obsession with jewels and drink, put Ilathion off liking them. People warned him that he would not like what he'd see there north of the Thandol Span but he was determined to explore the whole continent. In his travels around Lordearon, Ilathion was mostly on his own. He didn't stay there long as the Undead taint was heavy upon the land. After travelling through out the Eastern Kingdoms Ilathion returned home. His travels had taught him that Kalimdor was a far superior continent and he has rarely been back to the Eastern Kingdoms since. Ilathion spent most of his time in Ashenvale. At that time, he met his saber companion Maldrim who has followed him around since. With the opening of the Dark Portal Ilathion readied his bow once again. Even though he loved his forests, Ilathion knew that the fight had to be taken to the demons and to the Betrayer. He went through the gateway and fought with the Alliance, taking pleasure in killing the many demons there. However he felt like he needed a more social group to fight more efficiently. He needed a group of people he could count on. It was then when he applied for the Silverbrand Cohort. He had heard of their deeds and felt that they might be just the thing. For a few months he stayed with them before the Cohort grew inactive. He left them, once again facing challenges on his own. He looked around for others to call comrades and ended up with finding the Blackmist Brigade. By the time he had heard of them the war on Draenor was almost over and the threat of the Lich King loomed over Azeroth. He sent in an application for the Brigade who accepted him. For almost two years, Ilathion spent his time in Northrend fighting along side the Blackmist Brigade. When he was not fighting he's exploring the vast not-so-icy cap of the world. Fascinated by the animals and plants, in a way Northrend rekindled the feeling he had when he first came to the east. But after he judged that the war was all but over, with the Argent assault on Icecrown Citadel, he longed for the forests of home. He said his goodbyes to the Blackmist Brigade and returned to Ashenvale, where he now stays, keeping a vigil watch over the forests. Quotes "The Sin'dorei are nothing but mutated and malformed Kaldorei. They turned their backs on Elune a long time ago, and as such should be hunted down and eradicated." "What do you mean you don't serve any moonberry juice??" Trivia -Ilathion uses two weapons, his bow Kethas meaning and his sword Kyrail -His armour consists of Mail and leather. He prefers being agile and quick -When he's at home in Ashenvale he prefers to run rather than being on a mount but he has a riding saber called Shamil -As a result of spending three millennia in the wild, Ilathion is very in-tune with nature, understanding most wildlife -He's a fairly good strategist, if he realizes that he can't win he'll retreat -When Ilathion fights on his own he'll be on foot and fighting with his saber companion Maldrim Category:Characters